


As the Dawn Breaks

by Toaster_Fire



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Art, But I just love shumako, Comedy, Cute, Cute Kids, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm actually fine with other ships, Making Out, Mild Smut, One Shot, One True Pairing, Sharing a Bed, Sweet, Waking Up Next to You, but its not really there, made by melkechi, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Fire/pseuds/Toaster_Fire
Summary: Ren woke up on a regular Sunday morning, only to find Makoto sleeping next to him. Hijinx and Romance ensues.Based on a drawing made by @melkechi (https://twitter.com/melkechi/status/1151530183511269376), I just randomly thought to make a fic based off it (And she encouraged me to do so, thank you very much ;). But I did put a lot love into this, so I hope you enjoyed it.





	As the Dawn Breaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melkechi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melkechi/gifts), [papesse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papesse/gifts).



> I like to give huge thanks @Melkechi and @PapesseJohanna (AO3: IceCreamWithCoffee) for reviewing my story and encouraging me to make it. It really means so much to me that people get to enjoy my work. And now, the story begins...

I always wondered why I am here in Tokyo on my own.

Or why I am in a fight against the personifications of humanity’s evil.

But I would simply say “it just happens!”

However...

I cannot say that when you wake up on a Sunday morning with a girl sleeping comfortably next to you.

Especially if she is resting on your shoulder.

_“Oh...”_

My eyes were already wide awake from the sunlight … and the fact that she is wearing nothing but my bedsheets on herself.

_“Wait a minute… the brown hair…”_

Of course it was Makoto.

I mean who else would come on a Saturday for a “study session”.

_“How long did we take…?”_

I mean I know we make out together a lot, I know that much. But usually she would leave no later than 8 PM.

_“I guess it’s one of these days...”_

And it’s times like these where my brain comes up with the greatest of ideas.

_“Now where’s my phone…?”_

I looked to my left, _“Oh.”_

It was sitting on the shelf next to me, but it was quite far from where I was.

But I still tried to reach for it, even stretching a bit far from my comfort zone.

_“And...there! I knew I had a really good reach!”_

**THUD!**

Of course, I was proven wrong.

_“It was heavier than I thought…”_

Then I felt something brushing up against me.

_“Oh no, oh no, oh no! This is really bad!”_

I quickly repositioned myself into my bed and closed my eyes, just as she arose from my shoulder.

“Ren…?”

I opened my eyes a bit as she was letting out a yawn, her face having a hazy expression as she rubbed her eyes. But before I can appreciate this moment even more...

She shook me.

Rather distressingly might I add.

“Ren! Wake up! Please!” she yelped.

I faked a yawn, “Yeah … what?”

“What day is it today?!”

I rubbed my eyes, “Uh, sunday?”

Makoto sighed in relief, “Oh, that’s good. We are going to get caught for sure if it was a school day.”

“For what? Being in a relationship?” I snickered.

She rolled her eyes, “Haha. Couple that with the student council ‘getting it on’ and the school would have another scandal to deal with.”

“Oh … sorry about that.”

Makoto cupped her hand on my cheek and grew a smile, “I know you didn’t mean anything by it. You just love making jokes about us getting caught. What about me having my time once in a while?”

I chuckled, “Yeah, I get it now.”

“Speaking of us getting caught … was the sound that I heard coming from you?”

“Excuse me?”

Makoto sighed, “Come on Ren. It’s obvious that you are faking it. What were you doing before I woke up?”

“Well … you know … tossing and turning.”

She then looked quite smug, “But you were shuffling back into the bed when I was starting to wake up. Almost like you were … panicking.”

I was beginning to sweat a bit , “Oh, me? No way!”

Makoto stares at me with half-lidded eyes, “Were you ... trying to do something to me? Perhaps … continue where we left off?”

“There is no way I would try doing that to you when you just woke up! That would just be heinous and evil!”

Catching my sudden outburst, she glared right into my eyes, “So what were you trying to do then?!”

“I just want a photo of us waking up together but I ended up dropping my phone! That’s all I wanted to do with you!”

“...”

“Uh, Makoto?”

“...”

Now I’m starting to worry that I might have gotten too far.

….

***snort***

And now I realised that I was just overreacting.

“Pffff … ! Oh Ren, you just had to make it dramatic didn’t you?”

“You played me like a fiddle didn’t you?”

That snort then turned into laughter. We were messing around we each other again, breaking the tension that we have just created a while ago.

“Wait, what time is it?” Makoto asks.

I shrugged, “I don’t know, why won’t you let me grab my phone.”

She smirks, “Alright, go ahead.”

As I lifted my sheets, I realized that forgot something…

“And don’t stare at me that way.”

Makoto blushes, “ Of course not!”

Satisfied with her response, I went over to where my phone was and picked it up. Then I walked backwards towards the bed because I don’t want to go streaking in front of my girlfriend when it is already morning.

“What’s with the walk? You know I’m fine seeing your…”

“Yeah! Yeah! I get it but I don’t want ‘that’ to start all over again!” I spurted out.

She bawls out in laughter, “Hahaha! You’re acting like a child Ren!”

Well it’s better that enticing someone to make out for … what? The third time this week?

God I need to control myself sometimes.

And also know when to refuse those late night ‘study’ sessions.

As I lie on the bed, I turned on my phone.

_“Thank god nothing serious happened to it.”_

I checked the time.

_“10 am.”_

Well, guess I have to explain to Sojiro what the heck I have been doing in my room all morning.

And Futaba too.

And everyone else …

“Ren, what are you thinking about?”

“Huh?”

“You said you want to take that photo right?”

…

Well, no use in thinking about it now.

“Alright, come snuggle behind me for a bit.”

She grins, “Of course.”

I turned myself to the left side of the bed, as makoto hugs me from behind.

“Alright you ready?”

“Mm-hm.” she hummed.

II stretched my elbow a bit towards the front and turn on the face camera on my phone.

“Here it goes, 1 … 2 … and … 3.”

I smiled, “There we go.”

Once the photo was taken, I immediately changed into photo album to see it for ourselves.

“I wish you could put it a bit higher up..” Makoto sighs.

“That’s alright. Your presence enhanced the photo by a bajillion.”

Makoto blushes. “Ohhhh ... When am I ever going to stop falling for your compliments?”

I dropped my phone on the ground and turned to face her, “When I say we are done.”

Out of impulse, I pulled her lips towards me,

And everything seemed perfect ...

…

…

…

…

…

**ring. ring.**

But of course, reality had to be cruel.

“Hey dude! Makoto is missing and we need you to wake up right about now!”

That voice coming below was Ryuji’s.

“If you have underlying issues that you are struggling with, please tell. There is no shame in expressing your darkest secrets with your friends.”

And that voice was Yusuke’s.

“You guys! Can you at least try to express concern like you actually care?!”

No doubt that’s Ann.

“Ren, we really need your help. It seems that Makoto is missing as well.”

An expression as caring as that could only belong to Haru.

“Don’t worry Ren! The cavalry's here to save you!”

Futaba had to be here of course.

“Hey kid. I don’t know if your phone is dead or broken, but you can’t lock the door and windows on a sunday! You even left the cat outside!”

Of course Sojiro had to unlock the door.

“Grrrr! You better give me a good reason why you locked the windows!”

And that incessant meowing belonged to Morgana. I knew it all too well.

….

“Shit.”

At this point I should just accept the fact that our relationship is going to be discovered in the worst way possible. Our clothes were strewn across the room, already making it impossible to wear them at this time.

The only miracle I was given was that Makoto’s sister, Sae, is still too busy working on the Phantom Thieves case. It would surely end with more blood and guts than a meat grinder.

“I’m so sorry Makoto. I’ve ruined everything and …”

She put a hand on my shoulder,

“I won’t leave you Ren. I was the one who started it, so I will stay with you to sort this out, alright?”

A genuine smile grew on my face,

“Thank you.”

God. I am so thankful to have a person as wonderful as Makoto Niijima beside me.

If that is how things are then I guess I have to face the music.

…

...

But just in case …

“Makoto?”

“Yeah Ren?”

“Maybe you can hide behind the bed? I’ll try and smooth things over.”

“But I thought you want us to go through this together.”

“I know that! But I just want to try and hide it for a bit-”

“Huh? What this shirt doing on the stairs?”

And that was one particular Sunday that I would never forget.

(To be continued…)

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably continue it as a series some other time, but I got to spend my time preparing for college and playing my Nintendo switch before I have to give it to my brother when I leave (great excuses, huh.).
> 
> Once again, thank you for very much for giving your time.
> 
> The next story will finally be a continuation of my Smash Bros Ultimate story, cause I still want our favourite jokester to experience what it's like to be part of the Smash Bros.
> 
> I'll see you on my next story.
> 
> -Toaster Boy.
> 
> (P.S: What are you thinking of when the gang are going to see Ren and Makoto naked in bed?")


End file.
